


Of course he knows

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Philkas sexy times, Sex, They love each other, from their twitters, missing moment from their anniversary cottage getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: His body almost moves on his own will. He burrows his face into Lukas's neck, his hand strokes Lukas's ribs as he hugs him against himself, face to face on the bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lukas and Philip's twitters - @thewaldenbeck and @philipshea99 ❤

As a rule, Philip hates waking Lukas. Lukas isn't a deep sleeper, he tends to wake up easily and finds it hard to fall asleep properly when he does - so usually Philip wants to let him sleep as much as he can.   
But this morning, the warmth of the bed, and the scent from Lukas and from them both seeped into his body, his bones, and Philip feels as if electric, wired.   
His body almost moves on his own will. He burrows his face into Lukas's neck, his hand strokes Lukas's ribs as he hugs him against himself, face to face on the bed. He can just about make out the contours of Lukas's body in the shade of the early morning through the cottage blinds, but his brain is following its own rules right now.

"Mmmm," Lukas mumbles, eyes still closed. Philip kisses the side of his neck, and manages to stifle a whine, only just about.

"What time is it."  
Lukas's hand, so far unresponsive next to Philip's chest on the mattress, now slowly skims up his collarbone, over his shoulder and behind to gather Philip closer to him.

"I dunno." Philip's voice is a mumble, too. "'Mmmm."  
He kisses Lukas's neck again, and under his jaw. Lets the very tip of his tongue touch the skin when he does.

Lukas swallows.

Philip feels him smile slowly against his forehead, and then kiss his hair, and he whines softly again because that's not the kind of contact he wants right now.  
Lukas still smiles but Philip knows he's awake, and listening, when his hand slides slowly down Philip's back, stopping just below his shoulder blade.

"Mmmm. I want to." Philip feels his cheeks on fire.

Lukas clears his throat against him; Philip kisses again - his jaw, his chin.   
"Please?"

Lukas's hand slides further down then. Philip's lower back, the edge of his underwear, over his backside - squeezes a little.   
Philip whines again, really softly - and when he looks up, Lukas looks down and joins their mouth in a kiss that's instantly deep, and full of tongue.

"How do you want to do it."

Lukas's eyes are still closed when he says that, but his hand is pushing at Philip's underwear. Philip wants more of his mouth, his tongue, the breath Lukas breathes into him when they kiss, his smell - everything, everything. He feels like pure instinct, he doesn't think that's happened before - is this how it is? Sex? When it's pure need and want, when all he can smell and crave is Lukas?

"Like - like earlier," he murmurs, his own eyes closed, too. "You, in me."

He feels Lukas growl softly, as his agreement, hot against his ear, and then his hand pushes Philip's underwear fully out of the way until Philip is naked.   
Lukas's skin is hot and slightly damp with perspiration when he turns to lie on his back, and swallows, jaw tense and already breathing hard. He opens his eyes, and Philip pulls up and straddles his hips, still covered by his underwear.  
For a minute or so Lukas's hands are around Philip's behind, holding, and Philip just grinds his hips very gently over Lukas's crotch, and lets him.

"Philip." Lukas's eyes are suddenly intense, so dark in the shadow of the room. They hold Philip's; call him.   
Philip leans down, and they kiss, deep and hot and demanding, now.

"Want to see you," Lukas says when they part.  
Philip nods, hips still moving, and feels his cheeks go even warmer, which is crazy since he's already sitting naked on his boyfriend and about to have sex. Lukas feels it, and giggles, but it's tender. He skims Philip's lips with his fingers.

"Baby come on..."

As if there's anything that Philip would deny him. Eyes closed, he nods; then forces himself to look at his boyfriend when Lukas leans sideways to click the night lamp on, and a warm yellow glow envelopes them.   
Philip guides Lukas's other hand behind himself; reaches to the nightstand for a condom, shifts and resettles.

Lukas's smile when they're finally joined lights up the room in a way that no lamp or even rays of sun can do. It makes Philip forget about the slight pinch he feels inside, and makes him want to give him everything, everything he wants.

"Kiss me," Lukas asks, suddenly urgent, lifting himself up to sitting and pulling Philip even closer in the process. Philip's heart is fluttering madly because when they're like this it really feels like they're one, and maybe it's because they did this earlier but he really can feel it now and he hopes that Lukas can too, and maybe one day he'll ask him.   
All he can do now is try to move, feel Lukas's hips move, too - let him set the pace for a while. His head refuses to hold up and he suddenly has to lean his forehead down on Lukas's shoulder, hold onto his forearms with his hands.

"F- uck." It just slips his lips and Philip shuts his eyes tightly closed, feels his cheeks burn up again, his head spin.

"Thought that's what we're doing," Lukas growls softly against his cheek, and Philip knows he's teasing from the tiny bite Lukas places on the soft skin at the corner of his mouth.   
Philip smiles, and wants to retaliate but he can't, he feels weak and strong, wanting to take and give himself at the same time, and so he just lets Lukas lead them and nuzzles his face and licks his lips and breathes.

 

 

  
It's difficult to part afterwards.

Philip feels entirely boneless, almost liquid, and exhausted, and so he just burrows his head into Lukas's next like he did when he started this. He feels Lukas breathe, and wonders what time is it.

"I love you," Lukas murmurs against his hair, the side of his face. "You know this. Right?"

For a moment, Philip is too weak and too sleepy to reply; and so he gets a bite on the side of his throat, Lukas kissing there after and smiling against him.

"Idiot," Philip says when he squirms at the sting of it; but he's smiling.

Of course he knows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyewitness needs our help. Please join us on Twitter and ask for season 2!
> 
> The producer is looking for a new network so we can have Season 2.
> 
> If you want to see more of Philip and Lukas's story, PLEASE HELP. YOUR VOICE HAS A LOT OF POWER.
> 
> Please follow @eyewitness_us on twitter so you can keep up to date with news and PLEASE TWEET THE NETWORKS AND TELL THEM YOU WANT SEASON2!
> 
> Even just one tweet makes the difference!
> 
> Please tweet:
> 
> @hulu @amazonvideo @netflix @heretv @showtime @heremedia


End file.
